Snowy Years
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Depression is a deadly thing. After a horriable car accedent Sakura is left in limbo between life and death while Gaara can only stand by and watch as his one and only love slips out of his grasp. -L character death, sad, angsty, GaaraSaku
1. Winter days of Love

Hello, I am L.

This story was written in 9-6-09 finished in 7-18-10 and re-edited completely in March 2012

Warning: mature langue, character death

I do not own anything save for the plot.

Snowy Years

Chapter 1 Winter days of Love 

It was a snowy winter day. Slight wind was blowing, sending the soft snowflakes everywhere. Children laughed and giggled in the distance while a dog barked nearby the parking lot. The park was quiet for a Friday afternoon, usually more people gathered in the park and field. Children as well as adults would come to play in the snow, to construct igloos and build snowmen and women.

A pink haired young woman was sitting on the hood of a black Lamborghini Murcielago parked in the parking lot not to far from the park. She was scowling at a blonde in front of her. "I hate you you whore!" The bleach blonde woman screamed at the glaring pink haired girl. "Why don't you just die? God you're such a goddamn skank! I bet you sleep with him every night don't you!" She pointed a French manicured finger in the pinkett's flushed face.

"Ino shut the fuck up; you're giving me a headache. She's not a whore, unlike your ugly fat ass so leave before I decide to report you to the authorities for harassment." A tall, spiky blonde haired young man appeared next the pink haired girl on top of the hood and glared at the bleach blonde in front of him.

Ino scowled, but slunk off to her baby blue convertible, not wanting to risk getting arrested.

"Hey Sakura." The blonde haired boy frowned as he hugged the pinkett from behind. "Why don't you seriously file a report already? I'm sick of her picking on you when no one's around."

Sakura sighed and pulled her jacket tighter around her small frame, trying to block out the bitter air. "Whatever. Hey Naruto where's Gaara already?"

"Naruto don't you ever check your fucking phone?" A red headed guy cut in, climbing out from his red Ferrari. "How are you Sakura?" He wrapped his arms around Sakura and picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Good. Missed you though." She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled.

"Missed you too. So I just saw Ino speed outta here and almost crash into some unfortunate sucker on a bike…" He raised an eye brow in suspicion at Naruto.

"Wasn't me! Though she was throwing her classic bitch fit at poor Sakura here…all I did was tell her to fuck off." Naruto grinned, scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

Gaara nodded and kissed his girlfriends neck. "Why don't we go now? You'll ride with me right?" The pinkett in his arms nodded and licked her plump pink lips.

"But she came with me!" Naruto whinnied, stomping his feet.

Gaara sighed and gently placed Sakura in the passenger seat then shut the door. "Actually she let you drive her car here so technically you came with her." The red head smirked as he sat in the driver's seat and revved the engine.

Naruto grumbled as he climbed into the driver's seat of Sakura's Lamborghini and started the car. 'Guess I'll have to pick up Gay Lord the Second and the gang…' He pulled along Gaara's car and gave Sakura the puppy dog eyes. She laughed and shook her head. "Sorry Naruto. I want to hang out with my boyfriend; you'll pick up Sasuke and the others right? And meet us at Gaara's house?" He nodded sadly and followed Gaara out of the parking lot.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years_

"So how are you doing? I mean dealing with all your patients and all?" Sakura blinked up at her boyfriend innocently. Her slim frame laying gracefully on his king sized bed; he tilted his head to the side and let a lazy grin crawl its way onto his pale face.

'How the hell can she look so innocent and so devilish at the same time? The way she just lays there…in my favorite tight black skinny jeans and red tank top and…hey! That's my AFI sweatshirt…' Gaara poured himself a cup of coffee and handed one to the girl on his bed.

"Stressful but fine…" He poked her ribs and winked. "Got a new patient today; you know everything is confidential but he seems very…childish for his age. Worse than Naruto." Sakura nodded and frowned down at her cup of coffee. "You know I don't like you working in a mental facility…I really don't see why you don't join Kankurou; he did offer you multiple times to be his partner…"

Gaara scowled at the thought of working with his older brother. "Hn…"

Sakura twisted her lips and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Sorry, I know I know sore subject…" She sat in his lap and sipped her coffee innocently.

The red head stared down at his green eyed beauty in his lap. '…The little devil….' He wrapped one arm around her waist and sipped his coffee. Sakura snuggled into his arms and sighed contentedly. 'I really do wish he wouldn't work there. He's one of the best doctors…psychiatrist…guys in his field; I just don't see why he would willingly work with such well…disturbed patients…'

Sakura looked up at Gaara and studied him. He was tall and lean; his bone structure was strong and he had a pale complexion. Dark circles surrounded his eyes from years of insomnia; and he was gorgeous. He had a dark beauty about him. Strength emanated from his persona as well as danger and somehow peace.

The pink haired beauty put on her best innocent face and stared up at him.

"…What…" He asked nervously. 'Shit…I know that look; it's the one where she asks me to do something I really don't want to then somehow I always end up doing it…'

"If something were to happen to me, what would you do?" Gaara stared down confused at the pinkett in his lap. "What? Why are you asking me all of a sudden? What's wrong?"

Sakura bit her lip nervously and he realized where this was coming from. "Listen to me. If something is wrong, you know I'm here for you right? You are my girlfriend; you are beautiful no matter what understand?" The red head grimaced as he remembered the day before. "Don't you remember? Just about everyday I have to tell some pervert hanging around you to fuck off….then beat the shit outta them after…"

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Come on, you know I love you and only you…I'd probably die if something happened to you." Gaara leaned down and placed a chaste, reassuring kiss on her plump lips.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"HI GAARA!" Naruto bellowed as he threw open the bedroom door to reveal one pissed off Gaara and one blushing Sakura. "Oh shit." The spiky blonde nervously scratched the back of his head.

Gaara sighed and sat up; pulling Sakura along with him. "Aw! So adorable!" A young woman with brown hair pulled into two buns at the side of her head cried as she barged into the room.

"Heh…hi Tenten…" Sakura murmured from her place next to Gaara.

"OKAY! Can we go do something…like now? Before we have to hear about what those two were doing before we got here?" A young man with a giant dog at his side asked annoyed.

"Kiba. Didn't I tell you not to bring your filthy dog inside my house?" Gaara glared at the animal lover.

Kiba was about to retort when a guy in green spandex jumped in front of him, tears streaming down his face as he knelt in front of Sakura; a flower in hand. "Sakura! Won't you leave this beast and join me on the path of youth? Not that you aren't youthful! I w-"

Gaara punched the spandex clad man in his face. "Stop hitting on her Lee. Before I kill you." He threatened.

"Th…that punch…was full of youth Gaara…" Lee cried, holding his now bleeding nose.

"Can we go do something now?" Naruto whined, pulling Sakura out the bedroom and down the stairs. "I know! Let's go-"

"Dobe. Wait for everyone else." A young man with midnight blue hair styled like a chickens ass stated. "Aw but they're taking so long Gay-Sasuke!"

Just then Tenten, Gaara and a bleeding Lee walked down the stairs. "Naruto, you can wait for everyone else you know." A young man with black hair styled in the shape of a pineapple drawled, sitting on the couch.

Sakura smiled and patted Naruto's head and tilted her head at Neji who was standing near the front door. "Neji? What are you doing?" The long haired brunet opened the door and nodded outside to the snowy roads. "We will be late for our dinner reservation if we don't get going now. I'm going to start the Hummer and Bentley to let them warm up."

Sasuke nodded and walked to the door. "He's right. Let's go." Naruto followed Sasuke; making faces and wild gestures at his back.

"Stop being an ass Dobe." The chicken head growled, resiting the urge to turn around and punch the hyperactive blonde.

Gaara draped a black coat around Sakura's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Let's go." He whispered into her ear and placed a hand at the small of her back.

Outside was pure and utter chaos. Everyone was screaming and snarling at one another and the snow was coming down even harder. The Hummer and Bentley were already started but no one was inside them. Sakura frowned at the sight and whistled loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Okay, this is really stupid…Sasuke you drive the Bentley and Gaara you'll drive the Hummer wont you?" Gaara nodded and the guys snickered at Gaara, mumbling about who wears the pants in the relationship. "Shut up or you walk to the restaurant." Everyone fell silent. "Naruto, Lee, Hinata will go with Sasuke and Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Kiba will go with us!"

"Your dog remains here." Gaara growled as he passed Kiba on his was to the Hummer; Kiba scoffed but nodded. "Go Akamaru." He released his dog. Everyone else got in the respected vehicles and they were off to the restaurant.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

'I pity the poor waitress…' Sakura nodded absently as she watched the waitress try and explain to Naruto that they didn't serve Ramen here and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Just order something else Naruto." Shikamaru drawled, taking a sip in his Sake.

"But I want Ramen!" The spiky blonde pouted.

"Well too bad." Sasuke turned to the panicking waitress. "He'll have the special."

"Sushi for me!" Tenten yelled.

"The Curry of Life!" Lee screamed, giving the already alarmed waitress a thumbs up and grin.

"Stake!" Kiba nodded and gave the waitress a federal grin.

"Uhm…a Salad with Clam Soup thank you…" A blushing Hinata murmured.

"Shrimp with fries and Mochi." Sakura smiled and nudged the blushing indigo haired young woman beside her, trying to get her to loosen up.

"Sashimi." Gaara stated and frowned at the blushing waitress in front of him.

"Ahhhh…Oniguri and fries." Shikamaru said around a yawn.

"Omurice." Sasuke glared at the loud mouth spiky blonde next to him.

"Donburi." Neji ordered, sipping his tea.

The waitress nodded and scribbled down the last of the orders before smiling a relieved smile at the group. "Okay; your food will be out in 15 minutes."

Naruto sighed then poked his tea cup. "I wanted Ramen…" Sasuke glared and slapped the blonde on the back of his head. "Ouch!" Gaara glared at the two in front of him and sighed in relief when the food finally arrived.

"This smells good." Sakura commented as she picked up a piece of Shrimp and bit into it.

"Yeah, this is delicious!" Tenten cried; shoving another piece of Sushi into her mouth.

Hinata took a small bit of hers and nodded. "This is good. Would you like to try a piece Sakura?" The pale eyed girl held out a fork filled with salad to the pinkett. "Yup! Mmmm! Yummy Hinata-good decision." Sakura gave Hinata a piece in her Shrimp.

Everyone enjoyed there meals, including Naruto. They left the unfortunate, overly stressed waitress with a nice, fat tip in compensation for dealing with them. They were too loud and obnoxious; people kept staring at them and giving them disapproving looks, and they made a mess; well Naruto made a mess. In the end, everyone parted their separate ways at the restaurant, Gaara and Sasuke giving everyone a ride home.

"Sakura? You'll meet me tomorrow at 10:00am in front of the café right?" Sakura nodded and softly kissed Gaara's lips. "Yup! And you get to take me shopping!" She grinned impishly up at his smirking form. "Yeah." He kissed her, and licked her lower lip. She blushed but parted her lips, granting him access. He licked her tongue and wrapped his arms around her slight frame.

"DO THAT WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO DROP ME HOME!" Kiba screamed, hanging out the backseat window.

Gaara sighed but released Sakura and opened her front door and gently pushed her inside. "Goodnight; see you tomorrow." He leaned forward and gave her another goodnight kiss.

"G'Night…" She blushed and wrinkled her nose cutely at him.

"HURRY UP DUDE! I'M FUCKING-"

"Who are you fucking in my car?" Gaara cut him off as he walked down the pathway to his Hummer. Kiba fumed and flipped him off. "Remember I'm the one taking you home." Gaara stated ominously.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Sakura stood outside the café dressed in a black coat over a dress and knee high black boots; a cute black hat sat on her head. Snow floated around her slight frame, the cold wind dusting her cheeks pink. She clutched the collar of the coat closer and looked at the giant clock; it read 9:58am. 'Almost time…oh I wish he'd get here now. I'm hungry…' The pinkett heard a loud screeched to her left. She looked just in time to see a car speeding out of control coming directly at her.

Time froze.

She screamed.

People scattered.

A sickening thud echoed though the stillness.

White fluffy snow fell gracefully from the sky; covering the still ground.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"_Gaara…did you hear about the accident at the café you're suppose to meet Sakura at?" _Neji asked, his voice worried.

"No…What accident? It doesn't involve her does it?" Gaara growled into his cell as he now hustled down the sidewalk; shoving people out of his way.

"_I don't know…I only heard there was an accident…"_

"Damn…well it won't be her…I mean nothing like that would ever happen to her..."

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

L.

What do you think?

Review please.

If you like this story check out the link in my profile.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Blood stained Snow

L.

Snowy Years

Chapter 2 Blood stained Snow 

The air was still.

No one dared to move.

No one tried to breathe.

Time was frozen.

An ambulance echoed in the distance and children cried. Snow fell to the ground, dancing to an unknown song. A black hat lay forgotten on the ground, snow flurries coving the top. Long pink hair fanned out around a motionless body. Blood stained the stark white snow. People gasped in shock, children screamed with fright. No one wanted to believe the sight that they saw.

A slightly frantic red headed male pushed his way though the hushed crowd to the center. What he saw, he couldn't believe. "SAKURA!" He screamed and dashed to the young woman lying unconscious on the snow covered, blood stained ground. He tried to pick her up to shake her awake but several police men held him back; their voices coming through a tunnel in his head.

"_I'm sorry sir, but you must restrain yourself."_

"_Please stop sir."_

"_This is the scene of an accident, you must not enter."_

"_I know this must be hard for you but please remain calm."_

"Remain calm? Remain fucking calm? What the hell is wrong with you? That's my girlfriend lying there on the goddamn ground-bleeding and you want me to remain fucking calm? You don't know shit 'cause that's not your-"

"Gaara!" A long haired brunette pushed his way though the crowd and pulled the red headed male aside. "Neji...those fucking assholes a-" Neji pulled the teal eyed man away from the scene and let the police and paramedics do their job. "I know this is hard Gaara but-"

"It's not her is it? It's just some random girl that looks like her…she'll appear out of nowhere soon-I bet she went into the café and is looking for me right now…" Gaara glared down at the snow.

"No…I'm sorry…" Neji gazed at the scene. Paramedics were fussing over Sakura's body, stabilizing her and mounting her onto the stretcher. Police created a blockade for them to work, keeping curious passerby's away. A police man walked over to the two and looked apprehensively at Gaara.

"I'm sorry but-" Neji nodded and glanced over at the red head who was currently staring at the ambulance. "They are going to take the young lady to the hospital. If you wish you can meet her there but I suggest you calm your friend down first. If he acts up like he did before he will be escorted out of hospital. Now I understand how he may be feeling which is why I am advising you do this. Take him home, calm him down, and then go to the hospital. Here is a number you can call to obtain information." The police man handed Neji a card then walked away.

"Gaara, lets go to Naruto's house okay? I'll ask Shikamaru and Sasuke to go to the hospital for now." Neji looked around to see people sending them sorrowful looks and shaking their heads. Elderly women mumbling about how sad it was and how the good always die young. With each word, Gaara become more aggravated.

"No." He growled. "Let's go to the hospital now." The brunette sighed and pulled out his cell phone, following Gaara as he stalked down the sidewalk as people cleared a path for them.

"Yeah, hey Shikamaru; I need you to go to the hospital for me and see if you can find out information on Sakura."

"_What? What happened?"_

"There was a car accident. Just go; I'm going to take Gaara to Naruto's place for awhile. It's closer. Take Sasuke with you."

"_Okay…it's the accident that happened just now isn't it? In front if the café they were to meet?"_

"Yeah…you heard about it?" Neji grabbed Gaara's forearm and dragged him across the street and down the sidewalk.

"_Yeah; my neighbor told me about 3 minutes before you called. Apparently her husband was there and saw some of it happen." _

"I didn't see it happen, I came when Gaara was about to beat the living shit out of some poor policeman." He pulled Gaara down another street and up the stairs to a house and rang the doorbell.

"_Oh…okay, well Sasuke and I are now pulling out of the driveway."_

"Well we're in front of Naruto's house so call me."

"_Alright…Did you happen to see her?"_

"She doesn't look good." Neji whispered into his cell, back turned to Gaara.

"I can hear you know." The red head spat as the front door opened to reveal a surprised spiky blonde.

"_Shit…Gaara saw huh?"_

"Yeah…He didn't see much though."

"_Good."_

"I got to go; Gaara shoved Naruto inside and he's taking out his frustration on the poor guy."

"_Alright; I'll keep you posted."_

"What? Gaara I don't understand a word your saying!" Naruto cried as Gaara slammed him up against the living room wall. "They-they took her away in a fucking ambulance!" The baby blue eyed young man froze. "What?" Gaara dropped Naruto's body and slumped into a luvseat, his eyes glazing over. "They…Took her away…and made me come here…"

'They? Who are they? Why here? Why me? What did I do? Who took who away?' Naruto scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Wha?"

Neji sat down on the sofa and heaved a heavy sigh. "Naruto. Sit down."

The spiky blonde obeyed and sat in the sofa opposite the now depressed red head. "Listen to me okay." Neji began and Naruto nodded. "Sakura was in a car accident. Keep your mouth shut and let me finish." Naruto closed his open mouth. "She was apparently hit by a car; she is currently in a hospital. I sent Shikamaru and Sasuke in the meantime. I was advised to take Gaara home but your house was closer so we came here; to calm down before proceeding to the hospital."

Naruto sank into the sofa, soaking in the shocking news he just heard. "Ah….uh…who…why?" He stuttered. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and looked at Gaara. He was currently staring at the ground, body hunched forward. "We should call everyone and let them know." Naruto muttered, pulling out his cell phone and hitting speed dial. Neji nodded and followed the lead.

"Kiba…man I hate to tell you this but-"

"_Naruto dude! I just beat Lee a-"_

"Let me t-"

"_All his raving about yo-"_

"Dude this is im-"

"_It didn't do sh-"_

"KIBA!"

"_What? Why are you yelling at me?"_

"'Cause you won't shut up and I need to tell you something important."

"_Oh…well what is it? You run out of Ramen again?"_

"Kiba…Sakura was hit by a car."

"…"

"Kiba?"

"…"

"Dude?" Naruto glanced worriedly at Neji who was currently talking on his cell as well.

"…"

"Uhm…are you still there?"

"_Naruto that's not funny."_ Kiba growled in a low, deadly voice.

"I'm not joking or lying Kiba. It just happened."

"_No…is she okay? Where is she_?" His voice grew frantic.

"At the hospital; Shikamaru and Sasuke are-well they should be there by now."

"_Should I go as well? Like…what should I do?"_

"Is Lee with you?"

"_Yeah…tell him?"_

"Yeah…" Naruto hung up and look at a stressed Neji.

"Tenten, would you kindly shut your trap?" Neji sighed into his phone.

"_That was mean! Is she okay? Should I go to the hospital? How bad is she?"_

Neji rubbed his forehead and waited for Tenten to stop her ramblingly. "I don't know Tenten. I'm at Naruto's house with Gaara. Is Hinata with you?"

"_Yeah…she's downstairs…"_

"Tell her, then go to the hospital. We'll meet you there."

"_Oh…okay…that's a good idea." _Neji sighed, hung up and turned to face a nervous Naruto and a tense Gaara.

'That was not-no-it's not my Sakura. This is just some crappy joke. Yeah…that's it…I ate something bad-it's all a hallucination.' The red head stared down at his hands and sighed.

Naruto inched over to Neji and whispered. "Uh….what do we do now?"

The long haired brunette shoved his hands into his pockets and scowled. "Go get a bag and pack some snacks…easy stuff…potato chips…stuff like that…Dango don't forget Dango." Naruto nodded and slipped into the kitchen quietly; not wanting to disturb the brooding red head on his loveseat. 'And Ramen! Wait…can I make that at a hospital?'

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

The baby blue eyed young man stood in front of the counter wondering what to take. 'Okay…Dango for sure…Mochi!' He grabbed some Mochi and placed it in the bag. 'Ah…Kompeito…Hoshigaki…Taiyaki…Uiro…Sosu Senbei…that should be it for-' He glanced into the living room to see Gaara and Neji talking. 'You know what…I'll just take some Anpan and Melonpan as well.' The spiky blonde peaked into the living room again and saw that Gaara was glaring daggers at Neji. 'What the hell; Pocky as well!'

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

The long haired brunet sank into the sofa and released a long, tired groan. Gaara shifted and racked his hand though his hair. "Neji?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Neji looked over at his friend.

"Why?"

The pale eyed young man bit his lower lip and stared at his red headed friend sadly. "I don't know."

The room fell silent, the only sound was Naruto moving quietly though the kitchen.

A loud, piercing ringing cut though the silence. Neji answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey Neji? It's Shikamaru."_

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked nervously. 'Oh please let it be good news.'

"_I'm sorry but they won't tell us much right now. All we know is that she isn't stable yet…they're still working on her." _

"Oh…damnit…"

Fumbling was heard on the other end then Sasuke's voice sounded though the phone. _"Did you tell everyone?"_

"Yeah, Naruto and I called Tenten and Kiba…they should be on their way with the others right now."

"_Okay…anyone call Kakashi-Sempai yet?"_

Neji blanched and sighed. "No I forgot…why don't you call him? You'll have more information than me anyways."

"_Fine."_ Then he hung up. Neji glanced at Gaara to see him sprawled out on the loveseat, one of his arms crossed over his face covering his eyes and mouth the other folded behind his head. His legs slung over the chair handle, hanging out. '…Poor guy…'

"Can we go now?" The red head garbled, defeated.

"Yeah, let's go. Naruto! We're leaving now!" Neji yelled, tossing Gaara his coat and putting his own on.

The spiky blonde walked in to have his coat lobed at his head. "Okay, I got snacks!" He held up the bag in one hand and car keys in the other.

"Good, now pick up your coat. I'm driving." Neji grabbed the keys out of his hands.

"What? It's my car!" He draped his jacket over one shoulder and jogged after the brunet who was already at Naruto's Cadillac CTS-V.

Gaara sighed and locked the front door behind him and climbed into the passenger seat. "Hurry up." He growled at the two.

"It's my car! Plus when we get to the hospital both of you will just jump out and leave me to park it anyways!" Naruto grabbed the drivers door, successfully blocking Neji.

Neji pondered the thought and got in the backseat. "You're right."

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"Look Lady, how hard is it to tell me where she is? It's not fucking brain surgery! Look it up woman!" Naruto barked at the nurse in the emergency room.

"I understand your frustration sir; but I am telling you I don't know." She placed a hand on his forearm. "There is no need to curse…though if you like I can take you down to the cafeteria for some nice, hot, coffee." She licked her lips and smiled coyly up at him.

Naruto raised an eye brow at the nurse. 'Is she serious? Is she seriously hitting on me right now? I'm looking for my best friend and she has the impudence to hit on me?' The nurse ran her hand up and down his arm battering her eyelashes up at him. "…Okay Lady…obviously you can't help me so I'm going to go find someone who can." Naruto tried to pull his arm away, but she held on.

"I may not know where your friend is but I can help you another way…" She purred, tugging on his arm.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years_

"What do you mean she's not here anymore?" Gaara whispered harshly.

Sasuke paled and took a step away from the fuming red head, knowing full well that he was capable of severely injuring him. "Well, I went to get a cup of coffee…and Shikamaru went to the entrance to get the others…" He trailed off.

Gaara whipped around and glared at the nurse seated at the desk. "I'm looking for Sakura Haruno." He stated coldly.

The nurse nodded and blushed at the young man in front of her. "Well, it seems Miss Haruno is no longer here." She stated and blinked cutely at him.

"What do you mean she's not here? She was in a car accident a few hours ago!" He ignored the nurse's attempt at flirting with him.

"It seems she was checked out-" She glanced down at the screen. "A while ago." She chirped and smiled up at him.

Gaara struggled to keep his voice calm. "Transferred? Where to?"

The nurse stood up and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the high counter. "Well…I'm not at liberty to disclose that information to you Mr…?"

Inwardly Gaara snarled at the nurse; on the outside he smirked at the disgusting woman in front of him. "Sabaku." He whispered. The nurse in front of him blushed and nodded. 'Stupid woman. You think you can flirt with every good looking man that you come across?'

The nurse placed her hand on top of his and bit her lower lip. "Well Mr. Sabaku…Miss Haruno was transferred 15 minutes ago…"

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"Mr. Uzumaki; allow me to buy you a nice, hot cup of coffee wont you?" The nurse asked, blinking her eyes adorably.

"No thanks…I just want to find my friends…now…" Naruto pulled his arm free and walked away; only to be tackled by the nurse. "Come on now; I'm sure they're all fine and your friend is just sleeping…" Naruto froze in mid step, his eyes open wide. 'Did that psycho bitch just jump on my back?'

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Tenten frowned at the sight directly in front of her. The nurse flirting with Gaara who was trying his best to obtain much needed information out of the stubborn woman who obviously only wanted to flirt with him. 'Oh you have got to be kidding me…' She watched as the nurse danced her fingers up his arm.

"Okay lady just tell me where she's been transferred to before I beat the living shit out of you." Tenten cut in and pushed Gaara to the side to threatened the nurse.

The nurse glared at Tenten, obviously displeased that she was no longer dealing with Gaara, but now had to talk to a pushy woman. "I'm sorry Miss but I can not disclose that to…you." She snarled as she said 'you'.

Just then Gaara's cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"_Yes, Gaara? I have Sakura here with me; please hurry over here so I can explain things to you."_

"What? You do? Why?" He asked confused.

"_Just get here as soon as you can."_ Gaara motioned for the others to follow him as he sprinted down the hall.

"Well I'm at the hospital right now with everyone…" He flipped off several nurses that tried to grab his arm and tell him to slow down.

"_Bring them with you in that case."_

"Fine. I'll see you in 20 minutes." He hung up and pushed a doctor aside.

"Hey Gaara? Where are we going? What's going on? Who was that?" Kiba called from behind him.

"I know where she is." He shot a glance over his shoulder at them.

"Sakura?"

He gave a curt nod and ran into the lobby to see a nurse on Naruto's back.

"What the fuck?" Kiba froze and Sasuke ran into his back. "Why the hell would you suddenly stop…like…that…" He stared mildly horrified at the sight.

"What woman? Get off of me!" Naruto shouted, panicked at the nurse clinging to him.

"No, let me buy you coffee!"

He spotted the group by the hallway and relief flooded though his body. "Fuck no! You guys! Help me!" He reached an arm out to them in a pathetic attempt to gain help.

Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and the nurse and thought for a moment. "Naruto? How did you get yourself into this predicament?"

Tenten deadpanned at the sight and stalked up beside Shikamaru. "Look Lady, get off Naruto. Now." The nurse scoffed at her and clung to the spiky blonde tighter. "Let him go before we report your ass." The nurse gasped and released Naruto who immediately dashed over to Gaara and hid behind a blushing Hinata.

"Are we quite done now?" The red head grumbled annoyed and walked out the doors; everyone trailing behind.

"So…why are we leaving?" Naruto asked, confused.

"She's not here." Sasuke answered, opening the driver's door to his midnight blue Mercedes-Benz SLR.

"What? But she was just in an accident-how's that possible?" The spiky blonde frowned as he unlocked his black Cadillac CTS-V.

"She was transferred, can I drive?" Gaara cut in.

Naruto nodded and tossed him the keys and climbed in the passenger side as Neji and Hinata got in the backseat. Sasuke got in the drivers side while Tenten got in the passengers side. Kiba started the engine of his silver Mercedes-Benz SL while Lee got in the passengers seat. "So…Gaara leads I guess…" He muttered as Gaara sped off; leaving Sasuke to chase after him with Kiba in tow.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

L

.

What do you think?

Is it good? Bad? Does it meet your expectations?

Review please.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Lost memories in Tears

L.

Snowy Years

Chapter 3 Lost memories in Tears

After several sharp turns, frantic screams, pained yelps, screeching tires, a black Cadillac CTS-V screeched to a stop outside black rot iron gates. Inside the gate was a huge, brick red building, with many windows of various sizes and guards posted everywhere surrounding the building. Outside, on the wall a sign read: Osaka's Mental Hospital. A red headed male in the driver's seat flashed a card at the two guards who opened up the gate to let him through. As soon as the red head sped off up the driveway to the Mental Hospital; midnight blue Mercedes-Benz SLR pulled up to the gate; the driver; a very stressed midnight blue haired young man.

"I'm with the guy up front." He muttered and pointed at the black Cadillac CTS-V now pulling in front of the building.

The brown headed guard he was speaking to scoffed. "What do I look like to you? An idiot? Go away you spoiled brat."

Just as the driver was about to retort; a speaker in the booth crackled to life; a woman's voice coming though. _"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?"_

The two guards turned to the speaker and answered. "We're here."

"_Okay good. This is Shizune speaking. You have orders to let two more cars inside without questioning after Gaara has entered. One is a black Cadillac CTS-V and the other is silver Mercedes-Benz SL. Understood?"_

The guards looked at each other questionably but shrugged. "Yes, understood ma'am." They turned to the midnight blue haired young man and nodded at the opening gate. With that; the driver sped off, leaving tire burns in the snow in his wake.

"Rich bastard." The brown haired guard grumbled and bent down to inspect the burns. A loud screeching made him jump back with a yelp as a silver Mercedes-Benz SL skidded to a stop right before he hit him. "Holy shit!" The guard barked as he jumped back into the booth, his clothes covered in wet snow.

"Sorry dude!" The driver, a male with red upside down triangle tattoos on his face yelled as he hung out the driver's window.

The two guards looked at the car then pointed at the open gate in frustration. "JUST GO!" The yelled together.

"Thanks!" The driver grinned as he skidded off up the driveway.

"W-what the hell is with visitors today? What's going on up there?" The black haired guard stared befuddled up at the hospital. They closed the gate and looked down the street to see it empty of oncoming cars. "Must be serious right?" He muttered, listening to the screeching of tires followed by pained yelps and screams of moving faster echoed down the driveway.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"Gaara wait up! What's going on?" Naruto hopped out the passenger side of the black Cadillac CTS-V and ran over to the red headed young man that was heading to the front doors of the hospital.

"Naruto shut up and just follow me." Gaara ordered as he flashed a card at the guards and waved behind him to the two cars with people franticly climbing out of them. The guards nodded and kept the door open.

"Naruto." Neji tossed him his car keys. "Do you know anything?" Naruto shook his head then nodded at the open doors. "C'mon guys, lets go." He locked his car just as Sasuke strode up.

A young woman with short black hair appeared in the doorway. "Hello. My name is Shizune. Please do hurry." She looked at a guy in green spandex still sitting in a car; struggling with the seatbelt. "I'm afraid that Gaara is already speaking with Lady Tsunade. If you all will follow me; I will show you to the waiting room." She spared the besieged man one more look before turning on her heel and walking away.

Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks Lady." He fell in step with her while the others trailed behind. 'Shit…I…why is Saku here? In a Mental Hospital? She's not crazy…'

Shizune glanced at the spiky blonde walking beside her then over her shoulder to see everyone either staring at her, the flooring, or at the walls. "Will you all introduce yourselves? At least state your name so I will know who you are? It's for security purposes."

A tall young man with midnight blue hair styled like a chicken's ass stepped up beside the baby blue eyed young man. "My name is Naruto." The blonde gave her a half-smile then nudged the young man at his side. "This is Sasuke." He spun around to walk backward and pointed to each person as he spoke their names. "The girl with the buns is TenTen; the guy with long hair is Neji. Ahhhhh…the one wearing green spandex is Lee, the dude with the tattoos on his face is Kiba; Hinata is the girl that's always blushing."

Kiba scowled. "You have tattoos on your face too idiot…"

Shizune smiled a soft, tired, sad smile at his oblivious, happy-go-lucky nature. "As I said before, my name is Shizune. It's nice to meet you all-well not nice under these circumstances-but you catch my drift."

"We understand. Now can you tell us what is going on?" Neji asked as she guided them into a room.

Shizune shook her head; her eyes fill with sadness. "I'm sorry no I cannot. Please wait here for a little bit." She sent them all a sympathetic look over her shoulder before she closed the door.

"Ah…what a pain. Sill no information!" A young man dressed in a black and gray stripped hoodie with tattoos on his face groaned then collapsed on the floor.

"Shut up Kiba. At least we're here." A young woman with brown hair pulled into two buns at the side of her head muttered as she stepped over his form on the ground to sit on the couch.

"Don't cross over me! TenTen!"

"Would you all just shut up?" Sasuke glared and sat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Sasuke! The power of youth is within you to-"

"Shut up Lee."

"Well…maybe it's not in you…" Lee slunk down to the floor; then shot up a few seconds later screaming. "BUT IT'S WITHIN SAKURA!"

"Quiet Lee." The pale eyed male strode over to the door to read a paper pinned to the wall. 'Keep door closed at all times. Patients sometimes pass though…do not have any contact…doors automatically lock from outside…'

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"Tsunade Obaa-San I don't give a fuck just show me Sakura now god damnit!" Gaara glared daggers at a busty blonde woman standing in front of him, a snarl on his lips.

"Watch your mouth Gaara." She stated her voice low and calm.

"SHOW ME SAKURA NOW!" He bellowed; punching the wall near her head. "MOVE YOUR FAT ASS AND SHOW ME WHERE YOU'RE KEEPING HER!"

Tsunade's eyes opened wide at his actions. 'He's going to disturb the other patients…' She took in a deep breath and punched him square in the jaw; sending his body flying into the opposite wall. "Gaara control your self!" Her eyes closed in frustration. "I don't want to have you escorted out because of your temper."

Gaara scowled and rubbed his aching jaw. "Show me her now Obaa-San."

Tsundae heaved a heavy sigh. 'I'm not that old! Brat.' She turned to walk down the hallway. "Follow me…and keep your smartass quiet."

Gaara bit his tongue and quietly followed Tsunade down the many halls. 'It must be serious for this to happen…she wouldn't do this for the hell of it just to piss me off.' They stopped in front of stark white double doors and Tsunade opened them for Gaara. "I'll be out here. It's best if you go in by yourself for now."

When Gaara stepped in, all he saw was white. White walls, white flooring, ceiling, and white bed sheets; on the middle of it all sat a small pink haired girl lost in all of the bed sheets, machines, and bandages. There was bandages wrapped around her head and covering her eyes; an IV was stuck into her left arm, just above another bandaging covering her wrist and below a bandage covering her elbow. Her entire right arm was covering in white bandages; the blanket was pulled up to her chest, hiding the rest of her battered and bruised body from view.

"Sakura." Gaara scurried to the bedside and laid one hand beside her limp right arm. "Can you hear me?" The pink haired woman groaned in pain but otherwise was unresponsive. "Are you okay?" He gently brushed his fingers along her bruised fingers. "I was…my…you're alive…" He let out a shaky sigh as reality finally sank in. "I thought I lost you…I've never been so…so worried about someone else before."

"She's temporally blind Gaara." Tsunade spoke as the door softly clicked closed behind her. "And…she won't remember you. She's suffering from amnesia; if she were to wake up-"

"What do you mean you old hag?" Gaara spun to face the older woman; his body ridged with anger and anxiety.

"Gaara, I mean she needs rest right now so she won't wake up. She has amnesia and is temporarily blind- her body is covered with injuries. Right now she needs rest."

"Listen to me woman. She loves me. She'd never, NEVER forget me!"

Tsunade cast a worried glance at Sakura lying unconsciously on the bed. "Calm down, lets talk outside."

The red headed male snarled and took a step closer to Sakura. "Fuck no. I'm staying here woman."

"Gaara!"

Sakura stirred in her sleep, her head lulling to the side as she brought her right arm up to lay near her head.

"Sakura!" The teal eyed young man kneeled down to her side, a smile of relief gracing his lips at the sight of her moving a little. "Sakura? Honey?"

"Mwhaaa…" She stirred awake.

"Gaara." The busty blonde warned.

"Sakura? Sweetie? Are you awake?"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked; her voice small and laced with sleep.

The red headed young man took in a shaky breath, slight worry showing in his hopeful teal eyes. "I-I-It's me my love. Gaara."

The pink haired young woman groaned in pain as she tried to site up. "Who?" She murmured in between gasps for air.

"Don't move around to much!" Gaara grabbed her arm gently to sturdy her shaky form.

Sakura yanked her hand away from his touch. "Who are you?"

"You-you really don't remember me?"

"…No…" He voice was small, her head bowed down.

Gaara leaned foreword; a determined looked in his eyes. "Sakura. I am your boyfriend."

"Who's Sakura?"

"…"

"She has a pretty name?" Sakura added, in hopes that it would help.

"Heh…" Gaara slumped to the ground, clutching his head in frustration.

"Uhm…Mister? You okay?" Sakura asked her voice sweet and innocent like a child's.

Gaara looked up at her form; her head was facing the right, searching for him. Her lips were slightly agape, curiosity obviously showing though her demeanor. 'So cute…so adorable…so curious…' He stood back up on his knees, resting his arms on her bed. "Yeah, I'm fine…you're right; her name is pretty but she herself is absolutely beautiful. Radiant."

"Oh." Relief flooded though her form. "So Mister…why are you here? Why'd you say I was your girlfriend? Who's Sakura; the pretty girl you were talking about?"

"Sa…ku…ra." Tsunade now stood beside her. "I am Tsunade. A doctor. you should get some rest, you've had a rather…long, eventful day." She stated slowly and kindly.

"Huh? But I feel just fine…why's everything dark? Who are you people? Why do you keep saying Sakura? Why does…what's this?" She pointed to her arms.

"Go to sleep my dear. You need your rest."

"But I feel okay; I'm…not all that tired…I don't need rest…"

'That would be the morphine…that's the morphine honey…thank the morphine otherwise you'd be crying with pain.' The busy blonde gently pushed Sakura down. "Get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." With that, Tsunade upped the dosage to make her drowsy with sleep. "Goodnight sweetheart. Talk to you in the morning."

Gaara pulled the blanket up to tuck under her chin. "Goodnight Sakura." He whispered and restrained himself from kissing her forehead.

'Who are these people! Who just touched me?' Sakura lay helplessly on the bed; she heard footsteps then door click close.

"Obaa-San…she doesn't recognize me…" Gaara mumbled dejectedly outside Sakura's door. He stared helplessly at the ground as Tsunade took a seat beside the window. "I'm sorry…"

"Why here?"

"What?"

"Why did you take her from the other hospital? This is a mental facility. The regular hospital would have been able to take care of her."Gaara took the seat opposite her.

"Gaara there's more that happened to Sakura than just temporary blindness and Amnesia."

"What is it woman? Spit it out." He snipped.

"Aside from Amnesia, it seems that she is suffering from Post-Traumatic stress disorder and possibly…a sever form of Bipolar. I-"

The fiery red head punched the window, shattering the glass into a thousand sparkly pieces in the evening sky.

"Gaara! Sir!" Shizune cried out from the doorway.

Tsunade closed her eyes, allowing the shattered glass to dance around her. "Shizune." She spoke, her voice low and sad. "Find someone to clean up the glass. Then take care of his hand; stop the bleeding. I will go talk to his friends. She is sleeping; escort him away from here." She opened her eyes to stare at Gaara's shaking form. His hands were clenched into tight fists causing more blood to ooze from the wounds on his knuckles. The rings around his eyes deepened; showing his aggravation and tension.

Shizune nodded in understanding and pulled out a walkie talkie that was clipped to the clipboard in her arms. She switched it on. "Hello? Anyone there? Someone come in please."

After a few seconds, the talkie crackled to life; a man's voice echoing though. _"Yes? Shizune? Asuma here; what do you need?"_

"Asuma, you are needed to clean up broken glass in the Intensive Care Unit. The window in front of patients 17 room has been shattered. You are to clean up all of the broken glass and install a new window."

"_What? How the hell did that happen? Who did it this time?" _Shuffling was heard on the other end before he continued._ "Have them clean it up…"_

"Lady Tsunade has ordered you to do it. I'd advise you to do as she has asked."

"_Fine…since when do we have a patient in Intensive Care Unit anyways? It's been…what months?"_

"Asuma, that is-"

"_Confidential I know…I'll get right on that…"_

"Thank you."

"_Yeah yeah…"_

Shizune turned to face Gaara who was now slumped on a chair, staring at his bleeding hands. 'This isn't going to be easy…and Lady Tsunade has already left…' She quietly approached his defeated form, one arm outstretched in a kind manner. "Gaara Sir? Will you please come with me so that I can bandage your arm up for you?"

The normally stoic male snarled at the black haired woman. "How the hell does she forget me? How? We…I…She…" He dropped his head in his hands. "Something that horrid shouldn't ever happen to her…she's such an angel…she's always so kind to…to me…me; cruel, cold me…"

"I know this must be extremely hard for you but I really should clean up that wound for you before it becomes infected."

"Fine." He stood up and brushed past her.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"Hello, I am Lady Tsunade." Tsunade entered the room to see all eyes staring at her. "I am Sakura's doctor. You cannot see her right now but she is as well as can be under the unique circumstances."

" Why can't we see her? How is she? Fill us in wont you?" Naruto rolled on his stomach and stared up at the woman towering over him. "Lady? Obaa-San?"

"N-Naruto!" Hinata chided the baby blue eyed male. "T-that was quite rude…"

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh then leaned against the door frame, exhausted by the days events. "Sakura is temporarily blind, suffering from Amnesia and has Post-traumatic stress disorder."

The room fell silent; one by one everyone stood up. Some leaned on one another for support while others gravitated to the door. "Let me see her." Sasuke demanded, his head bowed down, voice grave.

"I'm sorry, you cannot."

"Let me see her."

"No."

"LET ME SEE HER GOD DAMNIT! OR I'LL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

"Sasuke!" Neji pulled him away from the impassive doctor.

"Do what you like but you still won't see her. Gaara is well aware of her condition. He can inform you to her well being when he likes. I am not obligated to any of you." With that said, Tsunade turned to walk out the door. "I am sorry for the bad news."

"We-we really can't even see her?" Hinata stepped forward and grabbed the sleeve of the busty blonde's doctor's coat. "I-I just…want to know…to see for myself that she is okay…"

Tsunade looked down into the indigo's girls pale orbs. 'Crap how can I refuse such a pleading look from a young woman so timid? I cant that's how.' Tsunade closed her tired eyes. "I'll take you all to see her…no touching or talking. You can only look. Understood?"

Tsunade led them down that hall, a different way than she did with Gaara. She opened a door to an empty room. Everyone stepped inside then turned to face the busty blonde woman. "Two at a time. Only two people can go in to see Sakura at once."

"What? Where is she?" The spiky blonde frowned and marched up to stand directly in front of Tsunade. 'Is this kid stupid? Did he honestly believe I'd lead them all to her room and then say that?'

"Lady?"

"You'll go in first. Who's going with you?" Tsunade turned to walk out the door, leaving Naruto to stare at her back.

"What?"

"You idiot." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his arm to pull him out the door, following Tsunade.

"What are your names?" She led them down the hallway.

"Sasuke and Naruto." Sasuke male muttered.

"Let me go Sasuke!" Naruto whinnied in his ear.

'What is with these people? These are the people Gaara associates himself with?' Tsunade paused in front of the double doors. "No talking, no touching. Restrain yourself. Go inside, she's in there." She motioned to the double doors.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and clamped his hand on the spiky blonde's arm before pulling him though the double doors.

'Don't shit this up you two…remain quiet…don't talk…don't wake her…' Tsunade took a seat next to the newly fixed window. She laid her right palm against the perfect glass, her sharp eyes darted down to the ground, noting the shine in the flooring.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

The two young males stopped beside Sakura's bed. She was fast asleep, the bed sheets and lone cover rising with every small breath she took. Naruto leaned over her sleeping form, his eyes filled to the brim with worry and tears. 'Sakura.' He bit his lip and let the tears fall from his eyes as he collapsed in a shaky, silent sobbing heap on the ground. 'Sakura…I-You-I love you Sakura! You'll be alright!' He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his black long sleeve shirt and glanced back up at her resting form. 'Just you wait Sakura…in no time you'll be all better and outta this place!'

Sasuke stared down at the sleeping pink haired young woman. Her eyes were covered with bandages, her breathing was shallow, and her cheeks were stained with tears. 'Sakura…how could you not see the car? Really how?' He took a deep breath to settle his nerves then he laid his hand atop her bandaged shoulder. 'You're in a mental hospital…why? You were hit by a car…and you have amnesia…but that doesn't add up to you being here…are you hiding something? Do you have some sort of mental disorder that you've been hiding from us?' He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. 'Sakura. I love you. You know that…' From the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto stand back up. 'You're going to get better…I know you are.'

Naruto leaned over Sakura's sleeping form to kiss her bandaged forehead. "Sakura…" He whispered; his voice rough and scratchy. "I love you…get better soon okay? Love Naruto…" Sasuke bowed his head as Naruto leaned back. Then he bent down to quickly kiss her tear stained cheek. "Love you…from Sasuke…" He whispered softly before leaning back and grabbing Naruto's arm and shoved him out the double doors.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years_

L.

What do you think?

Review.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	4. Dejected souls of Humans

L.

It's been a long time and for that I apologize. Happy holidays to you all in case I forget. Also; I will be posting a Christmas story soon. It will be with Deidara and Sakura. Look out for it; the story title is An act of Benevolence.

Snowy Years

Chapter 4 Dejected souls of Humans 

Silence and animosity hung in the thick acidic air. All was silent as the group departed from the hospital. Snow fell to the ground in wet clumps; clinging to each and everything it touched. The red headed male in the group slugged behind them alongside the spiky blonde. The two walked in silence back to the parking lot.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto began; his voice uneasy. "I'll drive okay." He pulled the car keys out of his pocket and unlocked his black Cadillac CTS-V. "Do you want to go home…or-"

"How about you all come back to my place?" Kiba stepped up to them and cut in. "You can spend the night too. We'll order pizza and just hang out…it'll make you feel better." He stared down at the red head's shoes. "What do you say Gaara?"

"Kiba nothing will make me feel better when Sakura is in a mental hospital." Gaara growled then yanked open the passenger door. "I don't care."

"Uh…Naruto…?" Kiba asked unsurely.

"We'll be there." He opened the driver's door as Gaara sat in the passenger seat. "LET'S ALL GO TO KIBA'S HOUSE!" He screamed for everyone to hear.

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata chastised him, a blush dusting her face. "P-please keep y-your voice d-down! We're still at the h-h-hospital!"

"Sorry Hinata." He sang as he opened the back door of his car for her to get inside.

Sasuke revved the engine of his midnight blue Mercedes-Benz SLR and pulled alongside Naruto, Kiba and Lee. "So we're all going to Kiba's house?" A young woman with buns at the side of her head asked as she leaned out the passenger window. Kiba leaned in the driver's window and stuck his head in front of a very annoyed Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke…guess I'll meet you at my place huh?"

Sasuke scoffed and leaned away from the male in his face. "Why? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Kiba chuckled. "That you and TenTen are obviously going to leave before Naruto and me." He nodded at the spiky blonde half in half out of his car. "He's not even in his car yet…and knowing him he's going to take Gaara somewhere before going to my place."

Sasuke glanced at the baby blue eyed young man and the red headed male. "Should I pick up the pizza then?"

"Yeah. I'll get the beer." Kiba ran his fingers though his short brown hair. "Man…I can't wrap my head around this you know. Sakura. Our little Sakura. In a mental hospital…I always thought it'd Naruto or me in there."

"Me too. It's hard to believe; but imagine Gaara. He must be killing himself on the inside." Sasuke glimpsed at the red head in question. "He treated her like his goddess. I know how shitty I feel, I can only imagine the pain he's in right now." The red head in the other car glared daggers at the passenger door then slammed it shut. "I should go…we'll get the pizza and meet at your house." He revved his engine as Kiba nodded and stepped back.

"OH KIBA; THE TRADEGY THAT BEFALLS US AND OUR PRECIOUS CHERRY BLOSSOM!" A young man with a soup bowl haircut cried as he danced over to the tattooed male's silver Mercedes Benz SL. "BUT AS LONG AS WE STICK TOGETHER AND LET THE POWER OF YOUTH LEAD US; WE SHALL PREVEIL OVE-"

"SHUT UP LEE!" TenTen screamed; leaning out of the passenger window. "Have some respect!"

"Why don't you have some respect TenTen." Neji asked as he rolled down the backseat window of Naruto's car. "Enough yelling all of you. It's time to leave." He scowled at Lee and TenTen.

"Yeah yeah Neji's right you guys." Naruto waved his arms at Kiba and Sasuke. "Get driving get driving! We'll all meet at Kiba's place." He walked over to his car and leaned against the open driver's door and watched as Sasuke sped off; leaving tire burns on the parking lot. "This day…has scarred each and every one of us." He mumbled to himself before climbing into his car.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata called worriedly and watched as Kiba slowly drove out of the parking lot. "Today's not a good day to be out driving."She whispered, her pale eyes watched as the snow fell heavily to the ground, covering each and everything in a thick white blanket.

"So…Gaara…do you want to go somewhere before we go to Kiba's?" Naruto asked the depressed red headed male beside him. He got no response. "How about going to the park? Bridge?"

"Naruto…why don't you just take him to Kiba's?" Neji cut in from the backseat.

"Beach." Gaara mumbled.

"What was that Gaara? Beach? You sure?" The baby blue eyed male asked uncertainly.

"Yeah…" The teal eyed male nodded absently then slumped against the window.

Naruto watched worriedly then nodded. "Okay." He closed the driver's door and started the car. "Where ever you want to go." A depressed sigh was heard from the backseat as he began to drive off. "You two okay back there? Should I turn the heat up?" He glanced in the rear view mirror to see tears rolling down Hinata's cheeks and a depressed Neji staring out the window.

They drove in silence to the beach; occasionally someone will let out a sniffle or a hiccup but for the most part everyone kept quiet. Naruto pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine then sat in stillness. Gaara stared straight ahead out the windshield, a glazed look in his dull teal eyes. After about five minutes the red head fumbled with the door handle then stumbled out the car and walked tiredly to the beach.

"Gaara?" A spiky blonde called quietly and opened his door. "Please don't do anything stupid buddy." He followed slowly after the depressed red head, concern in his baby blue eyes.

Gaara staggered down to the beach then collapsed on the sand. He stared up into the late afternoon sky, watching as the snowflakes fell lifelessly to the ground and covered his face. 'I didn't think…I can't believe this happened…if only I got there sooner…Tsunade…why? Why couldn't you have left her in the hospital? Why did you have to take her to…to your…mental-'

"Well well well…what do we have here Gaara-Dear?" A bleach blonde woman sang as she sauntered up to the red head lying on the sand. "Why are you lying on the beach?" She pulled her purple jacket tighter around her body then sat beside him. "Ohhhhh Gaaraaaa…" She ran her French manicured fingers through her long bleach blonde hair.

"Ino go away." Naruto strolled up beside Gaara and glared down at the beach blonde woman.

"Shut up Naruto." She snarled at the baby blue eyed male scowling at her. "Shouldn't you be looking for some Ramen right about now?"

Naruto sighed and took a seat beside the depressed teal eyed male. "Ino go bother some other poor bastard and leave us alone."

Ino gasped and stood up in antagonism. "You asshole! I'm not bothering my G-"

"Shut the hell up you fucking whore! You're bothering us so go fuck some desperate sex addict or something!" Naruto grimaced at the beach blonde woman towering above them. "Can't you see we're not in the mood? Are you fucking blind?"

Ino gasped and backed away with tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I'm not a w-wha! You're fucking mean you jerk!" She scurried away.

Silence ensured the two males on the beach once again. The red head still laid quietly on the sand; not at all affected by the cold, Ino, or even the tuffs of snow falling.

"Hey Gaara?"

No response.

"I'm really sorry you know…I know how you must be feeling...we all do; but she's going to be okay. We just need to stay by her side."

No response.

"Sakura will be okay."

No response.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh then gazed up at the snow falling from the sky. "I'm here for you Gaara…we all are…" They sat in silence for about ten minutes before Neji and Hinata found them on the beach and sat a few feet behind them.

"P-poor G-Gaara…" The pale eyed young woman mumbled and stared down at the sand. She absently drew lines in the sand with her finger while Neji stared at the two males in front of him. "Hinata." He began.

"Y -yes?" She stared surprised up at him.

"Are you okay?" He glanced fleetingly at her face before gazing up at the snowy sky.

"I…I'm doing better than G-Gaara is."

"Yeah…well-"

"Let's go." Gaara stood up and stared out into the ocean.

"Oh, you ready to leave?" Naruto solicited as he stood up beside the red head. "You sure? We could stay longer if you like. Don't go on account of us." He pulled his jacket tighter around his frame whilst Gaara turned to walk back to the car. "We can go somewhere else if you like." The red head walked past Neji and Hinata on the sand without glancing at them.

"I'd like to go home now." He mumbled and trudged his way back to the car.

'I can't…knowing you, you'd do something stupid or forget to eat and drink….or you might go on a rampage and-' Naruto jogged up to walk beside Gaara. "Actually, let's go to Kiba's house. Everyone will be there and he'll have pizza and alcohol." Gaara heave a sigh and opened the passenger door. "Is there any specific beverage you wanted?" The red head shook his head as he sat down and shut the door. "I'll just tell Kiba to get one in everything to be safe." Naruto muttered as he opened the driver's door to wait for Neji and Hinata.

He pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and hit speed dial. 'Hurry up and answer your phone…' Suddenly a click was heard and a male's voice echoed through the line.

"_Hello?" _

"Kiba?" Naruto asked dejectedly.

"_Yeah hey Naruto."_ Kiba answered, his voice disheartened. _"What'd you need?"_

"Ah you think you can pick up some more alcohol?" The baby blue eyed man glanced at the miserable red head sitting in his car.

"_Yeah sure...what does he want?"_

"Think you can get one in everything?"

"_Shit that's a lot…"_

"I know but…you should see him man…it's like he himself died…"

"_Ahhh…"_ Kiba sighed heavily. _"I know…it just hit me a few minutes before you called…but yeah…I can pick up some more…"_

"Thanks man…"

"_Where are you guys anyway_?" The clinking of bottles was heard on the end.

"At the beach." The baby blue eyed male watched as Hinata and Neji scurried over to his car, covered in snow and frost bit. "Hey you guys; any specific beverage in mind?"

"Scotch." The pale eyed male mumbled before diving into the warmth of the back seat.

"T-T-Teaaaa…" Hinata sniffed then jumped in beside her cousin.

"Neji wants Scotch and Hinata wants tea…you better at least have some at home." The spiky blonde hitched his breath as the cold wind blew though his bones.

"_Cold huh? Yeah I have tea and just picked up a bottle of Scotch." _

"Good good." Naruto sat in the driver's seat and shut the door. "We're leaving the beach now so we should be at your place in about half an hour or so." He started the engine then buckled his seatbelt and turned on the heat. "Sasuke at your place yet?"

"_I don't know…probably…" _

"Anyways…bye."

"_Uh huh…see yuh…" _

Naruto ended the call and placed his cell phone in his jacket pocket. He glanced in the rearview mirror to see the two blowing on their hands in a desperate attempt to warm up. "Well let's get going." His voice was low and disheartened. "I'll turn the heat up." He mumbled before backing out of the parking lot.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"My brave, youthful Cherry Blossom! The world is as cruel as life itself!" A spandex clad young man dove to the ground, tears flowing down his face. "If I could take your place I would! You're so youthful m-"

"Who gave Lee Sake?" Kiba asked before sitting on the couch beside Neji.

"You know," Neji began from his place on the couch. "It's now hitting me…what happened to Sakura."

His pale eyed cousin shifted uncomfortably on the sofa. "Uhm…w-will one of you…please tell m-me what h-happened?"

"You mean you don't know Hinata?" Naruto asked flabbergasted as he sat on the ground opposite TenTen.

"W-well I know the j-jest of it…but w-what actually h-happened?"

Gaara, who was lying dejectedly on the couch shifted uncomfortably before heaving a heavy sigh and tossing a throw pillow to the ground. "She was hit by some asshole that lost control of his car while she was waiting for me in front of our café." He threw his arm over his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "The woman you all met, her name is Tsunade. Lady Tsunade. She's my boss, actually more actuarially she's the best physiatrist in the business and the owner of Osaka's Mental Hospital. And I'm her best doctor." 'Ohh's and Ahh's echoed around the room. "The other woman you met; the one with short black hair; her name is Shizune, she's Tsunade's assistant. Those two…I know Sakura will be safe…so stop worrying." He rolled onto his stomach then buried his face in the pillows.

"Gaara…" TenTen began; concern in her voice.

"Would y-you like something to e-eat? M-maybe some c-cookies? A-and milk?" Hinata held up a plate up cookies to his lifeless form on the couch; her face scrunched in apprehension.

Naruto rubbed his nose then stood up and walked to the counter. "Hinata" He began, grabbing more glasses and a brown paper bag with something inside. "What he need's right now isn't chocolate chip cookies." The baby blue eyed male then strode over to the couch and sat beside the motionless red head.

"W-what is that N-Naruto?" Hinata stared at the brown bag in his hand.

"Grown up milk and cookies."

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

A movie was playing in the background. Sasuke's phone began ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and his face paled at the name and number that flashed on the screen.

"Who is it? Aren't you going to answer it?" Naruto male raised an eye brow at his friend.

Sasuke clicked the answer button and held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Yeah hey Sasuke."_

"What's up Shikamaru?"

"_So, I went to the bathroom at the hospital…"_

"Yeah?"

"_Yeah…and you want to know what happened when I came out?"_

"What?"

"_You guys had already left."_

"Right…about that…"

"Who is it?" TenTen asked from her place on the ground.

'Shikamaru.' Naruto mouthed at her. He shrugged hopelessly as her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and she slouched down on the ground, shamed at already knowing what the conversation was about.

"You see...a lot happened in a short space of time."

"_I'm sure a lot did considering the fact that no one bothered to call me."_

"Where are you now? Do you need a ride?"

"_No I'm home, but what happened?" _

"W-" Naruto grabbed the phone from Sasuke's hand. "Hey Shikamaru. Why don't you come over to Kiba's house?"

"_You guys are at Kiba's place?"_

"Yeah, where are you?"

"_Home."_

"Then come on over, what's the problem? We'll all fill you in on what happened."

"_You see the thing is it's snowing and it's troublesome to drive in the snow."_

Naruto glared at the wall behind TenTen. "Shikamaru find your ass over here so we can tell you what's going on with Sakura."

"_Why can't you tell me now?"_

"Shikamaru just come over here. It'll take you what? Ten? Twenty minutes tops."

Shikamaru sighed and shuffling was heard on the line. _"Fine fine…I'll come_ _over…troublesome…"_

"Good." Naruto nodded. "See you soon…bye."

"_Yeah yeah bye."_ The phone line went dead.

Naruto placed Sasuke's cell phone on the table then leaned back against the couch. 'Life's tough and unpredictable. We all wonder why things happen to us and what they mean. Why tragedy strikes some and not others. What the final outcome will be and why the innocent are always harmed.' His baby blue eyes glanced up at Gaara lying on the couch. 'We all try to protect the ones we care about, and we blame ourselves when something goes wrong.' He looked at Kiba pouring himself another cup of Sake. 'Some of us always try to look at the positive in life, the good in a bad situation, try to maintain a good attitude, but when someone we care deeply for is hurt; it's like being slapped in the face with reality.' He stared at Lee's unconscious body on the floor; his fingers still resting on a half empty glass of Sake. 'Others wear a mask every day. A mask that covers our emotions. They project the image that they don't care about anyone or anything, but we all care about someone or something in life, and when that someone is hurt or harmed; that mask breaks and we along with it.' He watched as Neji stared at the television screen; a glazed look in his pale eyes. 'None of us are immortal. We are all human; and humans get hurt at one point or another. Some are easily shaken, others it takes a lot to harm us. But we are all racked in one way or another.' He glanced at Hinata and TenTen; comforting one another on the sofa. 'Life is complicated, and us humans along with it. Some of us know what we want in life and others hide their true wants and desires, but we all have something in connection with one another; and that connection is we all have emotions. We all care for someone or something in life. Unfortunately, sometimes we need to lose what we never had to realize we really wanted it in the beginning.' His eyes landed on Sasuke sitting on the chair beside him, and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. 'And that…is human nature.'

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

L.

What are your thoughts?

Reviews are how I know what you like or don't like about the story.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Melancholy at Midnight

L.

Snowy Years

Chapter 5 Melancholy at Midnight 

A pink haired young woman lay motionlessly in a sea of white; white walls, white bed sheets, white bandages beginning to stain red with blood. A soft groan emanated from her chest as her body was slowly lifted to change the bed sheets to fresh, sterilized new ones. Dark spots danced behind her eyelids as she slowly woke up; startling the man whose arms she was resting in. She slowly moved, testing just how much her body could take. Painfully she flexed her fingers; lightly gripping the male's sterilized uniform. The man's breath hitched, but he didn't drop her; he gently held her closer to his chest.

"Lady Tsunade?" The man spoke softly, his voice low and rumbling in his chest. "She is awake."

Tsunade nodded, worry and slight resentment flashing in her golden eyes before she quickly replaced and fluffed the white pillows on the bed. "Gently put her down Genma." She held out her arms to help him place her back in the bed with as little pain as possible. "Sakura?" Tsunade asked gently. "Can you hear me?" She slowly adjusted the white blankets resting at the bottom of the bed.

The pink haired young woman nodded slowly, a confused look on her face. "S-Sakura?" She repeated slowly, her head moving slowly trying to locate the voice.

"Yes. You are Sakura." Tsunade cautiously placed her warm hand atop her bandaged one. "I am Tsunade. And this," She carefully moved Sakura's bandaged fingers to brush across the man's. "Is Genma; Genma Shiranui." The golden eyed woman kept her eyes glued to the pinkett only to see her mouth part then close then she licked her dry lips.

"I am Sakura." She began slowly, leaning forward then groaning in pain; causing Genma and Tsunade to reach toward her and hold her slight, bruised and bandaged frame. Her breathing became ragged and in short spurts; signing to Tsunade that she was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Sakura!" She blonde bit her lower lip. "Sakura breathe, breathe slowly." She slowly backed out of the room to call in another woman with short black hair. "Through your mouth okay? Breath though your mouth." "Shizune come here." Tsunade motioned to the other woman outside the room. Shizune rushed in confused but nodded once she saw the sight.

Tsunade grabbed the clipboard from Shizune and rushed to the unused tubes resting on the counter. "Shizune, help me here. Genma, help Sakura; brace her body and make sure she's trying to slow her breathing. Sakura, purse your lips." Tsunade scribbled on the clipboard before putting it aside and turning to Shizune at her side.

"Lady Tsunade? What can we do for her?" Shizune glanced worriedly at the pinkett.

Tsunade rubbed her temples and let out a long sigh. "Hope that she stops soon. With all her injuries…" She trailed off.

"What about the old paper bag trick?" The black haired woman offered up. "That usually works."

"Yes but there's damage to her rib cage…it'll only hurt her more." Worry flashed in her eyes as she gazed at Sakura and Genma. After a few seconds she saw Genma's ridged body begin to relax and his hand that was resting on her own bandaged one moved away to brush some fringes out of her bandaged covered eyes.

Relief flooded Shizune's veins as she stared at the two. "At least that's a good sign." She mumbled sadly and upped the dosage of morphine.

"Yes yes." Tsunade nodded and motioned the black haired woman to follow her out the door. "Genma, stay with her and answer her questions." She stared into his eyes, telling him to be careful about what he says. "We have a few things to discuss."

Genma stared down at the pink haired young woman lying uncomfortably on the bed. Her face was set in a perplexed pout, and her fingers were constantly moving, griping something. "Sakura?" He began softly, not wanting to scare her into another episode.

Her pink hair flew around her head as she turned to face him, grimacing in pain. He chewed on his lip as he watched her, his face disheartened. "Remember me? I'm Genma."

"Y-yeah. I remember."

"Try and remember my voice for future references okay?" He lightly placed his much larger hand atop her own.

"Mmmkay…" She took a deep breath before asking, "Genma? Where am I?"

He bit his lip and nodded. "You are in a hospital. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Sakura slowly moved her hand up to her face and traced the outline of the bandages covering her eyes. 'I'm in the hospital…? My name is Sakura…Sakura…Sakur-there was a man! Earlier? A man? He…he was talking about a girl…a girl named…Sakura! It was his…his what?' Her fingers began to shake; first slightly then uncontrollably.

"Sakura?" Genma gently pulled her hand away from her face. "Are you okay-what's wrong?" He worked his fingers into hers to keep her hand from clawing at the bandages wrapped around her head. "Stop that; you'll only injurer yourself further."

"Wh-whats going on? Why can't I see? Take these off of me! Let go! Let go!" She began thrashing uncontrollably, ignoring the intense pain coursing through her battered body and the hot tears flowing down her face and soaking the bandages.

"S-Sakura! Stop!" He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down into the bed. "Tsunade! LADY TSUNADE!" Genma bellowed, trying to control Sakura. "HELP! SHIZUNE! TSUNADE! SAKURA IS-"

Sakura bashed her bandaged forehead into Genma's jaw, silencing him and his cries for help. He momentarily released her shoulders to grip his injured jaw and she took that opportunity to claw at the bandages wrapped around her eyes and head.

"NO!" He released his jaw and grabbed her now bloody fingers. "STOP!" Genma bit his lip, drawing blood.

"Genma! What's wrong?" Tsunade barged in and gasped at the sight. "SHIZUNE!" She bellowed and flew to Sakura's side, grabbing her shoulders. "Genma, do not let her go." Her voice was full of authority.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune ran in then immediately grabbed Sakura's thrashing legs. "What happened? Genma?"

"Not now Shizune. Genma get the anesthetics." Tsunade angled her arms so that she was gripping the pinkett's upper body and holding her in place. "Hurry."

Genma obliged and returned with a syringe filled with anesthetics and handed it to Tsunade. "Here." He mumbled and grabbed Sakura's shoulders while Tsunade injected the syringe into her arm.

Within seconds Sakura was asleep.

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh and took a minute to digest exactly what had happened. "Okay, okay." She massaged her forehead and looked at Genma. "Genma go clean up and bandage those wounds. Shizune? Get some clean sheets, pillow cases and bandages."

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Shikamaru pulled into the driveway and sighed. He pulled the key out of the ignition and stared at the long, snowy pathway up to Kiba's house with disdain. "I didn't even want to come…" He unlocked the driver's door and sighed as he slipped out and hurriedly walked up to the front door, the cold, snowy, wind blowing through his bones.

"Open up already." He grumbled and rapped on the front door with his bare knuckles.

After a few minutes the front door opened to reveal a haggard looking Kiba staring back at him. "Hey!" Kiba's expression lightened up a bit at the sight of Shikamaru. "Come on in buddy." He motioned inside the house.

"Hey." Shikamaru nodded and stepped inside to the warmth.

"Everyone's in the living room." Kiba made his way down the hallway and motioned to a closed closet door. "You know, put your things in there." He then disappeared into a dimly lit living room.

Shikamaru shook his head and shrugged off his coat then hung it up on a hanger. He slipped off his shoes and tossed them into the dark closet. Silence resounded off the crème hallway walls as he walked into the living room.

"Hey." He stated softly, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Hey Shikamaru." The spiky blonde young man sent him a half grin from his place on the ground near the couch Gaara was laying on.

The room was mess of people lying and sitting each and every way. Paper bags, cups and snacks littered the flooring, making it virtually impossible to walk without stepping on something. Shikamaru cringed at the sight and sighed. He glanced around the room and his gaze landed on an unconscious Lee, a red-eyed Hinata, and a silent Gaara. "Well, this isn't what I expected. What the hell happened?" He took a seat beside Naruto on the floor and accepted the drink Sasuke poured him.

Sasuke shook his head and chased down his shot with a glass of water. "Sakura's in the hospital." He mumbled and avoided eye contact.

"Yeah I know that much but?" The spiky, pineapple headed male nursed his shot of tequila and turned to Naruto. "Tell me what you all know. You made me come over here so I want to know what happened after you left me."

"About that, it was an accident. You see…" Naruto began, awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah, Sakura?"

"She's in Osaka's Mental Hospital." Gaara answered, his back to them.

Shock registered on Shikamaru's face. "She's in the-why?"

"Well she w-"

"Does it really matter? The fact is that she is in one." Kiba glared daggers at the countertop, as though he was daring it to run away.

"She was hit by a car, and Tsunade-the owner of Osaka's Mental Hospital- somehow managed to transfer her." TenTen explained. "He has a right to know." She snorted at Kiba.

Shikamaru nodded, digesting the information. "But what is wrong with her that she needed to be transferred to a mental hospital?"

"Will you shut the fuck up about it already?" Gaara growled, obviously annoyed with the raw topic.

Awkward silence.

"Lee is making some weird sounds." TenTen stated, inching away from Lee's unconscious form.

Gurgling was emanating from his body and he rolled onto his back, knocking over the half glass of Sake he had left.

Silence.

"OH SAKURA! I KNOW YOU CAN GET THROUGH THIS! I KNOW YOU CAN! YOUR BEAUTY IS PROFOUND AS THE BEATING OF MY HHHEEEEAAARRRTTTTTTTTTT!"

Awkward silence.

Gaara sat up on the couch and stared vacuously at Lee's unmoving body.

Awkward silence.

"So….anyone want some Ramen?" Naruto asked, inching towards the kitchen.

"Fuck you Lee." Gaara growled and threw the empty bottle of Sake at his unmoving head.

Silence.

All eyes turned to the angry red head sitting on the couch, a dark look in his teal eyes. His body was hunched forward, glaring bloody daggers at Lee's unmoving form. No one approached him, no one knew how. Sakura was the only one that knew how to deal with him when he became destructive and fell into the deep, dark abyss he was constantly teetering on the edge of.

"Hey look a distraction!" Naruto jumped in front of Gaara and pointed out the window at the snow falling.

Silence.

Gaara glared right though Naruto's stomach, burning a hole into the spiky blondes toned gut. "Hey Gaara, think you can tone down that glare a bit? I'd like to be able to digest my dinner later…" He laughed nervously, trying to break the discomfiture.

Gaara tore his eyes away from the blonde to stare down at the flooring.

"I like cheese." Kiba laughed tensely.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Shikamaru scowled at the sight before him; It was a litter of immobile bodies lying dead amongst discarded cups and plates, blankets and pillows. 'I go to the bathroom and come back to this?' He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and began to clean up the room. 'Why I am always the responsible one?' His hand grabbed the edge of a blanket hanging off the edge of the couch and pulled, resulting in the mangling of someone's limbs.

"What the hell?" Neji growled as he slowly picked himself up off the ground. "Shikamaru. What are you doing?" He roughly grabbed the blanket from his hand and untangled his limbs.

"Sorry Neji. I thought I'd clean up a bit." He yawned and scratched the back of his head. "Everyone else is passed out and this place is a hazard."

Neji took a sweeping glance around the room and nodded. "I see what you mean." He stood up and began to fold his blanket. "I'll give you a hand."

"Mmnn..Sakura…" TenTen gurgled in her sleep, rolling onto her side and knocking over an empty bottle of beer lying next to her. Neji sighed and covered her with his blanket then picked up the bottle.

"How long?" He asked as he began picking up the empty bottles littering the ground.

"How long what?" Shikamaru drawled, adjusting the motionless bodies and limbs of Naruto and Sasuke to more comfortable positions.

"How long si-what are you doing?" Neji asked; staring at the pineapple headed male as he placed a pillow behind Naruto's head.

"Making it so the idiot doesn't start complaining in the morning about his neck hurting." Shikamaru adjusted the spiky blonde's neck atop the pillow then covered him with a blanket.

"Right." Neji nodded, and began to adjust Hinata's sleeping form on the ground to a more comfortable position. "What are you going to do?"

"Will you two shut up?" A low, deadly voice spoke from the shadows of the window.

Shikamaru turned to see Gaara's silhouette in front of the window; the drapes were drawn open, his back was tense and his skin was paler than usual. The white of the snow blanket combined with the moon's light gave him an unearthly aura.

"Gaara, how are you doing?" Neji asked, his voice careful and devoid of emotion.

The muscles on the red head's back flexed as he rolled his neck. "What the fuck do you think?" he asked slowly.

"Why don't you get some sleep Gaara? I'm sure you're going to go back to the hospital tomorrow so get some rest. You haven't slept since last night and today's been a rough day." Shikamaru stepped up next to him and slid his hands into his pockets. "I know you'd have some trouble sleeping so I brought you this." He pulled a small, white bottle out of his pant pocket. "It'll help you get some rest."

Gaara glanced at the bottle being held out to him and turned away.

"Take it Gaara. You won't do Sakura any good if you're tired, stressed and morose tomorrow."

Gaara sighed and snatched the bottle out of Shikamaru's hand.

"You can use the guest room instead of sleeping here." Shikamaru watched as Gaara left the room wordlessly.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years_

Snow fell heavily outside the warm hospital, building a white fortress against the walls. Tsunade stared forlornly out the window, a cup of Sake in her hands. Shizune chewed on her lower lip, stirring a cup of tea she balanced atop a clipboard.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune cut the silence.

"Mm?" The busty blonde woman sighed and sipped her Sake.

"What just happened?"

"The snow fall became heavier." She answered absently, her golden eyes trained on the snow falling.

"Pardon?"

"The snow fall became heavier therefore the buildup is faster."

Shizune furred her eyebrows in confusion. "Erm…what?"

"Shizune." Tsunade sighed exasperated with the woman beside her. "You've been living here for a long time. You mean to tell me you don't know how snow works?"

"Lady Tsunade, what are you talking about?"

The busty blonde glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't think we're talking about the same thing."

"Snow is not that complicated Shizune."

"Milady-"

"Come on we have work to do." Tsunade turned her back on the window and began walking away. "So much paper work…why do bad things happen to bad people?" She mumbled, annoyed.

Shizune chewed on her lower lip as she followed after her boss. "Lady Tsunade? What do you mean?"

"I mean that-oh forget it-about Sakura." She opened the door that led to her office and turned to face Shizune. "Honestly, from my professional opinion."

Shizune's breath hitched in her throat as she stared at the woman before her.

"I don't think Sakura will make it."

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade rubbed he forehead and walked to her desk. "Sakura…is…very unstable…I had to put her on suicide watch." She placed her now empty cup of Sake on her desk and sighed.

Shizune closed the door and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of the large oak desk. "That doesn't mean that she will die."

"She is not as strong as she seems." Tsunade pulled a bottle of Sake out from under her desk and poured herself another cup.

"What are you talking about?"

"She is Gaara's girlfriend."

"I know Milady but what does that have to do with this? This is her health not-"

"Many times Gaara came to work worried about her for the smallest things. She isn't as strong a person as she projects to everyone Shizune."

"I really don't understand."

"You don't have to."

"But-Gaara what does-how do you know?"

"Know?" Tsunade sipped her cup of Sake and played with the bottle.

"Know that she is weak." Shizune fiddled with the clipboard lying in her lap, her cup of tea now long forgotten.

Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. "When you have lived as long as I have, when you've healed and watched many people die, when you see things far beyond your time and witnessed the many different people that have walked this earth…Shizune there comes a time in your life when you just know." She topped off the Sake in her cup and turned her head to look at the white snow falling gently in the night. "Know when people have reached their limit. When they've just begun."

Shizune shook her head and clenched her teeth. 'No, no I refuse this. Tsunade may have given up hope but that girl is not as weak as she thinks…Sakura will get better; she just…she has the right to break down now…she was just in a horrid car accident, lost her memory, is surrounded by people she doesn't know, her body is battered…by…by-soon she will be better.' Her eyes flickered to the snow dancing in the wind. 'She is strong…she will survive.'

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

L.

Reviewing please.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	6. Feelings of Trepidations

L.

Snowy Years

Chapter 6 Feelings of Trepidations 

A week passed since the accident and Sakura being hospitalized; everyday Gaara went to the hospital, and everyday it snowed, covering everything in white. The roads were always treacherous, the sky always devoid of color; and eventually, all the hopeful smiles slowly dispelled for Sakura showed no improvement.

Every day Gaara would go to Osaka's Mental Hospital in hopes that his beloved pink haired beauty would be able to see, or recognize his voice. Though the most she ever remembered was that he was there the day before.

Today was just like all the others, Gaara woke up and went to the hospital; forgetting to eat in his mad rush to be by her side. He dashed out his front door, clothing disheveled, red hair matted to his face, black jacket half on and car keys in his mouth.

He jumped in his car and jammed the keys in the ignition before speeding off down the road and onto the highway. Half way to the hospital his cell phone starting ringing, interrupting the tense silence that had token over in the car.

"What?" He growled, annoyed.

"_Hey Gaara."_ A smooth voice greeted on the other end. _"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."_ Shikamaru drawled.

"I'm fine."

"_Really? Because I haven't heard from you in awhile." _He mumbled.

"It's only been a few days."

"_A few days with Sakura in the hospital, you in a troublesome mood, and no contact." _

Awkward silence.

"_Where are you?" _

"Where do you think?" Loud screeching was heard behind him as he pulled into the far lane, cutting off an unsuspecting driver.

"_To the hospital? Already?"_

"Shikamaru." Gaara warned, his voice dark.

"_Why don't you come over?"_

"Why would I do that?"

"_Hold on."_ Shuffling echoed though the phone before Shikamaru came back on. _"Naruto will be getting up soon. We could all go for breakfast."_

"And leave Sakura to eat by herself; what kind of jackass do you think me to be?"

"_Gaara, I think you shouldn't go to the hospital today. Come on over and relax, you need a break and I th-"_ Gaara hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat as though it burned him.

He growled as he pulled into the far lane; cutting back though the middle and pulling off onto the nearest exit. 'What the hell does he take me for? Sakura needs me now and he thinks I'll just go-breakfast? Now? What the hell is wrong with him?' He screeched to a halt in front of the closed gates and blew the car horn; starting the two guards in the booth. 'Idiots.' They rushed to open the gate and apologized profusely about the inconvenience.

Red hair blew in the cold wind as he swung open his car door parked yet again in the fire lane. The wind whipped in his face, obscuring his view and numbing his nose. 'Where is everyone?' He wondered idly, shutting his door and hustling inside only to be met with a concerned Shizune standing in front of him.

"You're going to get sick." He muttered, brushing past her and strolling into the warm lobby.

"Well…" She trailed off following him inside.

"You're no good if you're sick." Teal eyes looked down at her. "Next time wear a jacket." He eyed her simple black tunic and knee high snow boots.

"Gaara, Sir." Shizune began, taking his coat and draping it over her arms.

"What?" He spat, running his hand though his messy red hair as he walked out of the lobby and proceeded to Sakura's room while sipping his coffee, leaving Shizune behind.

"Lady Tsunade would like to have a word with you!" Her voice traveled down the hollow halls after him.

"Later." He answered back.

Gaara walked down various hallways; dodging quarrying nurses and confused patients until he spotted the nurses' station not too far from Sakura's room. 'Shit.' He glared daggers at his boss leaning on the counter.

"Obaa-San." He greeted coldly and tried to pass her.

Tsunade sighed and grabbed his elbow, pulling him back and looking at him pointedly. "Didn't you get my message?" She asked calmly.

"Yeah."

"Well?"

"Later."

He tried to walk past her again.

'Such a conversationalist.' Blonde hair whirled as she spun and pulled the red headed male back by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me and listen to me good." She growled, towering over him. "Go home." Was all she said before she took his cup of coffee out of his hands and turned back around to the counter and scribbling on a scarp piece of paper.

"What?"

"Gaara I think you should leave early today." Tsunade stated, rummaging through the pile of papers stacked on the clip board in her arms.

Teal eyes turned murderous as he turned to look at the busy blonde doctor leaning against the nurses' station. "Why the hell would I do that?" He spat, his voice filled with venom.

"Because you've been here everyday-7 AM to 7PM- its unhealthy." Her golden eyes flickered over the sheet was reading. "You need to get out some Gaara. I'm starting to worry about my psychologist."

"Well you shouldn't." He snatched his cup of coffee back up off the counter. "I took two weeks off because my girlfriend got injured. Deal with it."

"I would; if it wasn't for the fact that you're spending every single day here." She tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and sighed. "Even your friends know that it's not good to be here all the time. I'm not saying don't come-it's good that you do- I only mean-"

"Not as often." He cut her off, his voice curt and gruff.

"Exactly."

"You haven't even been eating properly." Her golden eyes scanned his lanky body, noting the gaunt, pale, sickly look. "I know the food here is pretty good but you need to eat something other than what we serve. Go out. Eat a hot meal. Go see a movie."

He ran his long fingers through his red hair and sighed. 'The old hags right…as much as I hate it I need something to eat…' His teal eyes glanced down the hallway in the direction of Sakura's room. 'But what if she woke up and I wasn't there?'

"I'll take good care of Sakura." She interrupted his train of thought. "Gaara go away. There's nothing more you can do for her. Go relax and come back later refreshed. It would do you some good."

Gaara glared at the flooring, not moving.

"Leave before I call security." She threatened.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Gaara lay on his back atop Naruto's orange couch, his head buried in a black pillow and his body warm beneath the large black quilt. His pale face was emotionless, relaxed; the first it's been in days since the accident. The quilt moved with his deep breathing, rising and falling as he slowly lulled himself into a deep slumber.

"_Sakura? Honey?" Gaara called, his teal eyes searching wildly for his beloved pink haired maiden. He dashed into the forest, looking behind the large tree trunks and searching in the underbrush's; hoping for a glimpse of his love. _

_Rustling was heard off to his right, near running water. "Sakura?" He ventured, pushing the low tree limbs out of his way. _

"_Ga-Gaara?" Her sweet, childlike voice reached his ears. Albeit muffled. _

"_I'm here!" He dashed forward following her voice, though the trees and branches as he bounded to the riverbank. _

"_Gaara!" Sakura screamed, though it came though a long tunnel._

_He burst though the forest and onto the river back to see Sakura on the opposite side, searching for him. "Sakura!"He raced to the edge of the rushing water and waved at her. _

"_Gaara?" Her stifled voice turned desperate as she searched the shrubs._

"_I'm over-look over here!" He flailed his arms frantically._

_Pink hair swirled as she spun in a circle, searching for a glimpse of red. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called for him again. "Where are you?" Though it fell short on his ears. _

"_LOOK!" He jumped up and down._

"_OVER!" His arms flailed wildly._

"_HERE!" _

_Her green eyes past right over him._

"_Why can't you-?" His teal eyes glazed over as he stared at his one and only love standing on the opposite river bank. She wore a simple white dress that stopped at her knees paired with pale pink simple heels, her long pink hair splayed out around her angelic face as the wind blew._

_Shock registered on his pale face as he stared at Sakura in front of him as she wandered down the back, looking for him. _

"_The wind…I can't feel it?" Panic flooded his body as he watched Sakura walked further and further away from him._

"_NO WAIT!" He ran full force into the river, trying to get to Sakura as she stopped and sat on a stone bench. "SAKURA!" He made it half way through the river before walking into something. "The hell?" He held his hands out in front of him in horror, feeling the cold plane of glass on his fingers. _

_In front of him Sakura stared sadly at the ground, slowly picking up a dead daisy and twirling it in-between her fingers. _

"_You aren't here?" Was all she mumbled before the daisy fell from her small hands into an open casket at her feet. _

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

" _Gaara's at your house?"_

"Yeah, he just appeared on my doorstep."

"_Did he say anything?"_

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head and glanced down at the sleeping red head, his voice hushed. "He mumbled something about food and getting kicked out of the hospital."

"_Can't say I didn't see that one coming."_ Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah, but still it must be hard you know? I mean…"He ran his fingers though his short, spiky hair.

"_Food?"_ Sasuke changed the subject.

"What?"

"_Wasn't he hungry?"_

"Yeah."

"_Did you give him something to eat?"_

"No."

"_Idiot."_

"I gave him coffee!"

"_Don't you idiot! You'll wake him up!"_

Panicked, Naruto looked down at Gaara to see him still dead asleep. "No…no he's still sleeping."

"_I'll bring over some food or something."_

"Thanks Sasuke."

"_Idiot."_ Then the phone line went dead.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Gaara stirred awake, groaning in pain then stretching out on the couch he was laying on. 'Oh shit my back.' He scowled and grudgingly opened his eyes to stare up at the white ceiling. 'This isn't my ceiling…and this isn't my couch…' He sighed and closed his eyes, digging the palms of his hands into his eyes as he rubbed the remnants of sleep away. 'So where the hell am I?'

"Hey, you finally awake?" A familiar voice reached his ears as he slowly sat up.

Gaara looked up to see Naruto standing over him holding out another cup of coffee to him. He wore simple flannel pajama bottoms paired with a simple black muscled shirt; his spiky hair was unkempt and he wore no bedroom slippers.

"Thanks." Gaara mumbled as he adjusted the black quilt and sat up further, leaning his aching back against the couch cushions and sipping the hot coffee, reveling in its warm, familiar comfort.

"No problem. Sasuke's bringing over some food so just hang on okay?" He grinned and sat down on the other couch.

A comfortable silence took over before Gaara took in his surroundings, closed his tired eyes and reclined his neck.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah."

"So…uh…you got kicked out?"

"What?" Gaara didn't look up.

"Of the hospital. You got kicked out?"

"I miss her."

"So do I."

The red head shifted slightly and reached into his pant pocket to pull out his wallet. "I miss her." He repeated and flipped open the black case to pull out a small picture of the pick haired beauty. "What if she wakes up now? And I'm not there."

Naruto furred his eyebrows before frowning. 'This isn't good…this isn't good at all!' He heaved a heavy sigh before placing down his mug and clearing his throat to get his friends attention. "Gaara buddy…you need to stop dwelling on the 'what if's'. You can't plan everything on it." Naruto looked sadly at the red head. "Sakura's is in the hospital and they're trying to help her. If she gets better tomorrow that's fantastic, but if she doesn't…look Gaara I-I'm trying to tell you that you can't keep this up. Going there every day, sitting there, doing nothing…"

"I'm not doing nothing. I'm sitting by her side, in case she wakes up she knows th-"

"In case she wakes up. But she didn't did she? Do you think Sakura would want you to spend every day mopping by her side? Hoping, waiting, for her?"

No response.

"The Sakura I know wouldn't. She'd want you to-"

"She'd want me by her side." Gaara cut in.

"Why?"

"She'd want me by her side. She'd-I'd never let her feel that I've forgotten about her...that just because she got hurt that-that I'm not by her side. I never want her to feel that way."

"Gaara…I don't think that it will ever happen…you and Sak-"

"I told her I'd always be by her side and her at mine."

"Gaara..."

"I can't live without her."

"What?"

"She's my life."

He stared down at her picture.

"My love."

A single tear slid down his cheeks and onto her photo.

"My everything."

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Reviewing is how I know if you like it or not.

Continue?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


	7. Giving up Hope

L.

Snowy Years

Chapter 7 Giving up Hope

Pink hair feathered out around the patient as she slept, her vibrant green eyes blinking drearily as she aroused from sleep, ridding her senses of the hazy edge dusted with her slumber. She breathed deeply, enjoying the light feeling she felt within her bones, the numbing sensation traveling from the head all the way down to the tips of her toes.

"Mmhh…" She breathed out, regaining control of her senses. Beside her she heard movement of someone, lightly shifting beside her.

"Hey, you awake?" A deep, male's voice sounded in her ear. "I'm Genma. Do you remember my voice?"

"Huh?"

"Your name is Sakura. Remember? Sakura? I'm Genma." The male shifted closer to her immobile form. "Tell me if you remember anything." He leaned some of his weight onto her bed. "Anything at all."

Sakura breathed in deep and turned her head to face the voice. "I-I can't see…but my-my eyes are open."

Genma sighed a disappointed sigh and bowed his head. "Yes. I know."

Sakura raised one bandaged hand to feel her face, lightly tracing the outlines of the bandages. "Why can't I see? What's wrong?"

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

A woman with short black hair chewed on her lower lip as she took a seat in front of her boss. She sighed a heavy sigh as she quickly scribbled something down on the clipboard. "Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes Shizune?" The older woman drawled, half asleep.

"It's about Sakura."

Tsunade nodded drearily as she half heartedly poured the remainder of her Sake into a cup.

"There aren't any improvements…" Shizune stated sadly, her eyes downcast.

Tsunade nodded knowingly. "Something I feared yet seemed inevitable." She muttered under her breath.

"In fact she's growing weaker." Shizune continued on.

Golden eyes darted up to the woman sitting in front of her. "Explain."

Shizune closed her worried eyes and began. "Her wounds are slowing in the healing process though at this point they should still be working to heal the ribs and…such…" She let out a worried breath. "Her memory seems to-to be fading as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she only remembers Gaara."

"And? That is an improvement-albeit not one expected but still-"

"And just Gaara. By now she should at least be recognizing her doctors-or at least Genma-but she only remembers Gaara-and not him really only his voice."

Tsunade sighed and laced her fingers. 'So she's really not going to make it…'

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

A young man with fiery red hair and a scowl glued to his face stormed into the hospital. He immediately made his way to the elevator and practically punched the up button. Behind him trailed a spiky blonde young man wearing pajama bottoms and a black tee with white snowflakes dotting him. "Gaara!" He called, his voice filled with worry. "Come on man, this-you need to leave now…" He trailed off helpless as he stood in the middle of the lobby in his pajamas.

"Leave me alone Naruto. I need to see her." The red head growled and stalked into the now open elevator.

"Gaara I think its best you come with me now." Naruto tried helplessly.

"You made me not come yesterday! All I want is for her to know I'm still here."

Naruto stood back and watched his friend as the elevator doors slid close, not missing the single tear that streamed down his pale face seconds before he looked away. 'They say if you really love something set it free. But if that's true why does it hurt so much? They say in the darkest hours is when God comes to shed light and show you a new path, open a new door.' His baby blue eyes took in the scene around him; bustling nurses, doctors, and patients with guards at their sides. 'But why does it seem like no door will open this time?'

Gaara gritted his teeth as the elevator doors finally opened to reveal a closed off hallway. "The hell?" In front of him was bright yellow tape cutting him off from the one hallway that took him to his beloved Sakura. "What happened here?" His angry eyes scanned the deserted place for any sign of life as he stepped out of the elevator, the doors slowly closing behind him.

To his right light footsteps ran past him followed by the slopping sounds of a mop. He stalked down the hall to see a young nurse mopping up what appeared to be broken tubes filled with medication. "You." He growled darkly, startling the young woman.

"Ah!" She turned around, dropping the mop in process. "Oh my! Gaara!" Her face flushed red as another nurse came running down the hall.

"Are you okay?" She asked then bowed to Gaara. "I heard you scream."

"Oh no, I'm fine he just scared me is all."

The red head sighed in annoyance as he watched the two young nurses gush to one another. "Shut up both of you. Tell me what the hell is going on here. Why is there tape in front of the elevator? What the hell happened?" He growled.

Behind him the click of heels echoed off the walls until they stopped right beside him. "The fuck?" Tsunade glared daggers down at Gaara. "You think you can waltz in here, shouting orders and demanding my staff to do you every beck and call?"

Gaara scowled and glared back at Tsunade. "I don't waltz, it makes you look gay." He grumbled and brushed past her, down the hall.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Gaara." She growled and yanked him back by the collar of his shirt. "We have some things to discuss."

"Again?"

"Yes again." She sighed and pursed her lips and leaned against the wall. "She's not getting any better Gaara."

Awkward silence.

"Her memory seems to be failing; she's not healing as quickly as she should h-"

"She's-she's not getting any better?" He repeated and stared forlornly down at the white tiles.

"No Gaara, I'm afraid she's not."

"That's some shitty news." He muttered.

"It really is." The two nurses chimed together.

"Get back to work!" Gaara glared at them before stomping down the hall to his beloved's room. 'She's not recovering…Sakura not going to get better…' He closed his eyes before opening the door and quietly slipping inside. As usual the room was spotless, not a speck of dirt graced the white walls, or sheets. The red head bit his lower lip as he walked to Sakura's side.

"Who's there?" He heard her sweet voice speak.

"Hey honey, it's me. Gaara."

The pinkett carefully turned her head to the side, trying to locate his soft, soothing voice. "Gaara?"

"Sakura, Sakura…honey. Do you remember me?" He leaned over her, his arm's trapping her to the bed as he gently took a strand of her hair in between his fingers and twirled it. 'Please remember me….please…'

Sakura turned her head in the direction of his voice. "You-you were here before weren't you?" She asked, lightly gripping the bed sheets.

Gaara shook his head, silent tears beginning to stream down his face. "Yes…yeah I was here." He leaned down closer to her, their nose brushing. "You really don't remember who I am?"

Sakura leaned back. "N-no I'm sorry."

Gaara closed his eyes in frustration and crashed his lips down to hers, silencing her frustrated cries.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Tsunade stalked down the hall after the red head, with the two nurses trailing right behind her. 'I know he's hurting but he-' Her palm pushed open the door and the sight she saw brought tears to her eyes.

"Gaara!" Tsunade rushed in and dragged him off of Sakura. "What the hell do you-idiot!" She restrained his struggling form and pushed him out into the hallway. "Gaara what the hell is wrong with you?" golden eyes stared down at her psychologist then closed. Gaara was shaking in pain, tears streaming down his face, and eyes completely broken.

Tsunade adverted her eyes and handed him a handkerchief. "I'm sorry Gaara." She whispered, feeling his pain.

"Lady Tsunade!" The two nurses gaped at the sobbing red head.

"Go see about Sakura." She ordered and stared out the window. "I know its hard Gaara. But you mustn't do things like that." Her voice was low, just barely above a whisper. "She's not getting better but that's no reason to try and force her memory. You of all people should know better. Why not just enjoy the time you have with her now?"

Golden eyes looked back down at him. "Why not try to make her last days the best she ever had?"

The red head bit his lower lip and slid down the wall, letting the wracking sobs overtake his body as the implication of her words hit him.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Sakura turned her head in the direction of the voices outside her door and listened intently. 'I…I'm not getting better? But…that…that voice…'

"Sakura, please don't be frightened. We are nurses here to help you. Are you in any pain?"

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

That night the young, pink haired women waited until all the doctors and nurses made their rounds then sat up, the white sheets falling to pool around her stomach. 'Okay…its night time now…time to end all this pain…I need to…I don't even know who I am…what I am…who these people are…except for that one guy, and I think it's him I'm hurting the most.'

Sakura struggled to stand as she placed all her weight onto her feet. 'I can do this I can do this.' She breathed out and slowly reached up to undo the bandages wrapped around her head, stepping forward as she did so. The used bandages fell to the ground in front of her as she opened her eyes, blinking to get use to the light. 'Blurry…I…I can't see…straight…' She cringed and gently rubbed her eyes as she took another step to the window. 'Just a few more…a few more steps…' Her fingers gently brushed against the window panel as she squinted into the light and fumbled with the lock on the window, smiling a little when the lock gave way and the window clicked open. 'I just want to feel…feel something…' She stepped up closer to the now open window and felt the light wind dusting her numb skin. 'This is amazing.'

"I can't go on like this…I can't go on…I…I….I'm hurting everyone…" And with that, Sakura through herself out of the window, silencing her screams as her painless body flew though the sky and went crashing down to the concrete below. One last smile planted on her face before her lifeless form kissed the cold hard ground.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

"She's-she's what?" Tsunade stared wide eyed at the security guard staring back at her.

"Lady Tsunade, I am sorry to report but one of your patients has killed themselves."He shifted uncomfortably. "Or at least that's what it appears to be."

Golden eyes stared off over the man's shoulder. "Who?" Her once demanding voice fell soft.

The guard breathed out and fumbled with the clipboard in his hands as he flipped through some papers. "It-it appears to be…Sakura Haruno?"

Awkward silence.

Tsunade sniffed lightly and leaned back against the edge of her desk. "Are you asking or telling me?"

"Pardon?"

"Are you asking or telling me who died?" She bellowed.

"Telling…ma'am." The guard nodded.

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

The guard led Tsunade down the bright halls until they reached the end of an emergency door; he then bust through it into the darkness. "This way ma'am." He clicked on his flashlight and led the way down the concrete path until he stopped in front of a crowd of guards. "Lady Tsunade is here." The guard addressed the crowd before stepping away.

"Move." Was all she stated before stepping up to the lifeless, bloody body on the ground in the middle of the crowd.

Tsunade stared down at Sakura's lifeless, bleeding form on the ground. 'Dear God no…suicide? Was my diagnosis wrong? Was she in face getting better? How did she?" She tilted her head up to the open window above. 'Gaara…you pushed her too far didn't you?' Her golden eyes flickered down to Sakura. "Call the-call Shizune and have her take care of this." She ordered before slowly walking away. 'The very thing I feared came through.'

Behind her the fading voices of the guards shuffling around echoed through her ears and into her brain through a long tunnel. Blindly, she stumbled through the dark until she came to the cold, metal door. 'Sakura committed suicide. Why? Why would she do such a thing?'

_Snowy Years Snowy Years _

Gaara stared down at the body bag in front of him, the voices surrounding him coming through a tunnel in his head. Beside him stood Naruto, motionless with bloodshot eyes and hands shoved into his pockets.

'They say if you love something set it free. But how can I? I loved this woman with all my heart.' Silent tears streamed down his face and he imagined her glorious face in his mind's eye. 'I can't let you go Sakura…I can't…Life without you, it doesn't exist.'

He tilted his head up to the white sky, watching as white snowflakes danced to the ground all around him. In the distance her heard children laughing and singing, light bells ringing, and the sound of the woman he loved laughing in the wind.

Snowy Years ~ End 

L.

Review.

Check out the link provided in my profile.

What do you think?

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
